


April Fool's Day Mischief

by emyy250



Series: A Year in Holidays [9]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Sequel to Alex's Spring Break. It's April fool's day and Alex is pulling pranks on everyone. But turnabout is fair play. Who will have the last laugh? Thanks to siryamsalot and thinkhesaurus for the help.Note: This was published on 6-6-20 and is completed.April Fool's Day Mischief cover: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/April-Fool-s-Day-Mischief-cover-844562922
Series: A Year in Holidays [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672741





	April Fool's Day Mischief

Chapter 1

April fool's Day 2020

Fox yawned and stretched. She sat up and looked around. Nothing seemed to be wrong. She carefully made her way to the bathroom. She got ready for the day and went to put her pajamas on the bed. As she went up to the bed, she paused. Something seemed off. Pillows, no; blankets, no; bed sheet…? It was medium blue. She wasn't sure what was off about it, but it was. Perhaps Owen changed it. She'd ask him later. She left for breakfast.

A giggle filled the room as the bed sheets turned back to dark blue.

* * *

Everyone was at the breakfast table. Alex was behaving himself for the moment. They were having waffles and scrambled eggs. Alex suddenly screamed. They looked up. Alex fell out his chair. Flying waffles were attacking him. He ran out of the room as they chased him.

"Alexander must have used the berry syrup." Owen said.

* * *

Xanatos walked to his office. He opened the door and noticed all the furniture was missing. He looked on the ceiling first. Nothing was there. Then on the walls. Still nothing. He slowly went deeper into his office, groping for any invisible obstacles. Xanatos made it all the way to the windows. He tapped the windows. It sounded like wood. He moved the wooden panel. There was his furniture.

"Alex, I want my furniture back where it was and I want it done now." Xanatos said.

The furniture was still next to the window. It wouldn't budge. He asked nicely. Everything was back where he remembered them to be. Xanatos sat at his desk. The wood panel could be dealt with later.

* * *

Owen typed on his computer. He drank his coffee. He finished it up and as he set his cup down, there was a smiley face. Owen looked again and nothing was there. Then he noticed something out the corner of his eye. Towers of waffles, stacked end to end, all the way to the door. On the tops, there was one waffle lying flat filled with syrup. Owen called the janitor. The line was busy. Owen sighed and got to clean up the waffles himself.

* * *

Alex transformed into a fox. He ran around the castle halls. The wind in his fur felt great. He ran around for a bit until he saw his mother in the sun room. The door was wide open. He sprinted and jumped. Something stuck to him. He yelped and thrashed.

"You're ok, baby! You're ok. It's just plastic wrap, you're fine." Fox helped him out of it.

He whined.

"I know, Sweetpea, I know. It's ok. You're ok." She cooed as she ran her hands through his fur.

He calmed down. Alex nuzzled his mother. She petted him a bit more then asked why he was there. Alex tried to deflect the question by rolling on his back for tummy rubs. Fox made him go back to work.

* * *

Serena found a box on the door step. It was from Alex. She brought it inside and took it to her room.

She texted Alex. _What did you get me?_

**A teddy bear. :)** He answered.

She opened the box and was greeted with tissue paper. She unwrapped it. It was a stuffed fox in a handmade jacket. The jacket was brown with a cream oval tummy. The fox's ears stuck out the hood.

She sent him a picture. _A teddy bear?_

**April Fool's. I luv you.** Alex sent her a picture of a teddy bear in an orange jacket with a white tummy. Its ears also stuck out of the hood.

_I love you too, dork._

* * *

"You doing some spring cleaning?" Officer Morgan asked.

"Sorta, someone filled my desk with confetti. Matt grumbled as he scooped it out.

"I hope you figure out who did it." Morgan said.

"I have a pretty good hunch." Matt saw a piece of confetti that looked like a fox head.

* * *

Goliath roared. The stone skin broke off of him. He flew down the tower and started to head inside. Except the doorway was halfway full of boxes. He heard Broadway say the other entrance was blocked too. They started to move the boxes out of the way when the lid popped open. A mud pie hit Goliath in the face.

* * *

Elisa made it past the lobby and to the elevator. Then she tried to press the button. A slimy goop stuck to her finger.

"Ugh, gross." She muttered.

As she tried to get the goop off, the elevator arrived. It was too small to walk into. Elisa sighed and crouched. Then the door closed. After the uncomfortable ride, Elisa went as quickly as she could through the castle.

"Why are you here, Elisa?" Goliath asked her. "You know how Alexander gets on April fool's day."

"Xanatos invited me." She said.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes, Goliath, I invited her." Xanatos came into the room.

Goliath sniffed the air. It did smell like the human. Elisa wasn't convinced. She frowned. Her gaze hardened and it was uncomfortably silent. They both watched Xanatos. It felt like hours.

"Elisa it's me, David Xanatos." He told her.

"If that were true, I don't think you'd sound so desperate." Elisa said.

"Desperate? I'm never desperate. I always have everything under control." He furrowed his eyebrow in annoyance.

"Okay, now I believe it's you." She relented.

"So, why did you ask her here?" Goliath asked.

"It's quite simple..." He answered.

* * *

Alex went to the dining hall. He was hungry and it was dinnertime. The dining hall was empty. That was weird. He used his magic to see if they were hiding, but no one was there. Alex wandered the halls. He double checked the rooms to make sure Puck hadn't messed with them. Alex's stomach growled.

"Mom, Dad? Owen? Where are you? I'm hungry." He shouted.

No one answered. He kept searching. He ended up on the gargoyle's side of the castle. He smelt food now. The kitchen was empty though. He went out to the courtyard. He heard the grill sizzling as he rounded the corner.

"APRIL FOOL'S!" Everyone shouted.

Then Alex was pelted with a pie, a waffle, and a bag of confetti was dumped on him. Everyone laughed at his surprised face. He wiped his face off. Matt gave him a napkin. He saw it was just his family, the gargoyles and Elisa and Matt.

"Haha, you got me. Now, where's dinner?" He asked.

"Are you going to behave?" Fox asked.

"Yes, Mom." He said.

"We're having burgers. Owen brought you some clothes to change into." Xanatos told him.

Alex went inside and changed. He was wearing gray sweatpants and yellow cream shirt. It had a bear on it. He walked out and got a burger from Broadway. He put cheese, lettuce, tomato, and ketchup on it. He grabbed some chips and fruit too. He sat with Lexington and Brooklyn. He told them about his day. Everyone chatted and ate. Puck pranked a few people, but nothing too bad. They had ice cream for dessert. Alex liked how the day ended, even if he got pranked.


End file.
